


longing and birthday calls (miles and miles between me and you)

by EllaYuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa POV, Spoilers for curent arc, iwa-chan's birthday, mild angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Oikawa, while in Argentina, realizes it's Iwaizumi's birthday (the first time they're not spending together). He also realizes how much he misses his best friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 27





	longing and birthday calls (miles and miles between me and you)

The first few weeks, the time it takes him to get settled, to get his bearings in a new country with a new lifestyle, to get used to always hearing any language but his own, to having to survive on his own in what feels like an entirely different world altogether... those few weeks, he doesn't really notice it.

He gets over his jetlag, meets new people, and starts a new life, and that distracts him.

But then routine starts to encroach on his everyday (wake up, eat, train, socialize, train, eat, go to bed, rinse and repeat), and longing and homesickness rear their ugly little heads and start wriggling in, slimily making themselves at home in the spaces between his ribs.

He misses his family.

He misses his friends and his home.

He misses, most of all, and so fiercely it takes him by surprise (though perhaps it shouldn’t, really), his grumpy, grumpy Iwa-chan.

When it hits him, he’s just taken a break from some solo training and checking his phone. And  _ lo and behold _ , to his horror, the date informs him that _ it’s his best friend’s birthday _ . And he’s been so caught up in… well,  _ everything  _ that is now his life, that he’d almost forgotten about it, almost missed it entirely. 

“Well, crap,” he mutters to himself. It’s… He thinks about it, really hard, and he realizes that this is the first time. The first birthday that they won’t spend together in the long years they’ve known each other. Next month, his own birthday, will be their second.

And ah, yeah. _ There’s _ the hot, twisty, shattered-glass feeling, spreading through his veins from in between his lungs towards all of his extremities.  _ I should call him,  _ he thinks,  _ I should call him, at least. What time even is it over there?  _ Every breath scorches its way down his airways. 

It shouldn’t be this bad. It shouldn’t, it’s not like they’re… It just  _ shouldn’t _ . 

It shouldn’t, but it is.

It shouldn’t, but he would miss sunlight less. 

The call connects. “It’s  _ three in the fucking morning _ , Oikawa,” comes Iwa-chan’s garbled, annoyed voice. He yawns, as if to prove a point. 

Oikawa let out a breath. “Hey, Iwa-chan. Happy birthday!”

There’s silence, for a few seconds. Just the sound of their breathing in the miles and miles between them. “It’s three in the fucking morning,” Iwa-chan says again, sounding more awake, less of a grump. And then, “Thanks.”

Oikawa breathes, and it feels just a bit easier. Still aching like an open wound, yes. 

But. Easier. 


End file.
